The grey Zone LXLight
by dere-otomoe
Summary: Light, after being shot by Matsuda ? , dies. But, he is sent into a middle land where it is between hell and heaven, a.k.a, the "grey-Zone" Light visits there and is granted his one thought since he died: he wanted to see L happy because it pissed him off to see the man upset constantly, it was a bother. Will his heaven become hell without the one man he deemed wrong in every way?


With blood pooling around his body, Light felt everything darken around him and the weight of the world crashed heavily upon his withering soul. Wide brown eyes stared into the darkness of the room where the bullets had been fired, and with one last insanity-filled grunt, the eyes fogged over. Light knew he was dead, he felt the bullets penetrate his body, so what was this grey area? As he lifted his arm into the air, he felt intoxicated as it moved slowly as if he was swimming. Small air bubbles came up from his skin, and vanished into the darkness above the student. Somehow, the color grey reminded him of that annoying snoop, Ryuzaki! Recalling on the detective, light took a moment to admire his skills. The man was truly talented, but he was going to admit that any time soon. A few thoughts of the detective skittered into the student's mind.

"_I'm sad._" L's voice whispered somberly in Light's head, sending chills down the man's back. Light has been through a lot, but to have the voice seem so real and close, it startled him. With a mindset, Light began to walk forward; unperturbed by the grey clouds that swirled at his feet, licking his skin and chilling his bones. Holes were in his blazer and shirt, but he felt no pain anymore, save a dull throb in his chest. The man continued to walk, wondering if this was all there was, the echoes of his foot-drops and the resounding voice of Ryuzaki in his head. Light knew he had run low on solipsism once or twice, but now he was aware he had none. What was this place? His mind surely wasn't like this! No god could exist to descend him to heaven, and if so; why is it so bland looking while he has heard such pleasant things of it? Rolling his head side to side, he became aware of the darkening fog, so he stopped moving. _"You and I will be parting ways soon, Light._" The thin voice of the man he worked alongside with chimed once again in his thoughts, making him snarl and look around. Why in death was Light thinking of Ryuzaki? Light closed his eyes, ran his hands through his hair and gave a roar of anger.

Once his eyes were opened again, Light was greeted by the dim glow of a laptop and a dark ceiling. Quickly, Light moved his right hand over his left wrist and felt the now warm metal of the handcuffs. Light sat up and got a slight sig from his still-awake partner.

"Yes, I had assumed you woke up. You jerked the entire bed." Ryuzaki commented in his mundane voice, but it almost sounded melodic to the exhausted Yagami boy. Without much thought, light raked his hands through his hair again, looking at his covered knees, and he took a deep breath.

"Why are you sad?" Light growled under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Ryuzaki mumbled, wondering what the man had just said. Light turned and looked at him, his expression emotionless.

"why are you sad?" He ordered.

"…you'll find out soon enough." Ryuzaki said and began to type on his laptop again, his eyes focused intently on the dimly lit screen. Light let the conversation drop with that, but tugged the chains that bound the two of them.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Light explained, tugging again. Ryuzaki gave the student an incredulous look, and glanced back at his laptop.

"Yes, fine." With a huff the raven haired detective pushed the laptop to the side and followed the man towards a door at the far corner of the room. Light stepped into the doorway as Ryuzaki stepped closer. Going to the bathroom was always awkward for them, but tonight, Ryuzaki seemed more exhausted and emotionless than usual.

Proceeding with their typical routine of L turning his back and Light using the restroom, Light fixed his sleeping pants silently and turned his head to see Ryuzaki leaning his head against the wall lazily. His long delicate fingers were running lazy circles around the wall below his mouth and his eyes were closed. Light stepped to the door, snapping the detective from his trance, and he followed as well. Light casted a sidelong glance his way and wondered what possessed him to take a larger step than normal which jerked Ryuzaki forward. Something about light's mind was acting up and he was unable to think of anything but sympathy; the one emotion he was sure he was void of. Light stepped largely again, getting a grunt of anger from Ryuzaki who stumbled again. Wrapping some of the chain around his hand, Light jerked Ryuzaki again, turning so the man slammed into his chest.

"For one night." Light took a handful of the beautiful ebony hair and forced Ryuzaki to look up. "I'll make you forget the sorrow." He growled, and threw Ryuzaki onto the bed. Ryuzaki, at loss for words, only looked to Light as the man reached down and grabbed his previously discarded shirt. With perfect aim, he tossed his shirt over the camera, making sure no peeping eyes could watch.

Light waited for Ryuzaki to sit up halfway before he pressed their lips together and slid both of his hands under the man's shirt. Resisting, Ryuzaki threw himself backwards, escaping the supple lips that threatened to steal his again. Light tore the man's shirt off and flicked the erect nipples easily with his thumbs. Awkward at the new sense, Ryuzaki bit back a groan but threw his head back and gripped at the covers. These feelings that made his skin crawl; Ryuzaki had no idea what they were. Light undid the man's pants, getting a strangled gasp from the man trying to resist all of this. Light tore the man's pants off and got between Ryuzaki's propped up legs and gently caressed the man's lips with his. Ryuzaki groaned inwardly and parted his lips as a demanding tongue touched his lips. As their tongues began a saucy tango, Light began to grind his hand against the front of the black boxers that belonged to the detective.

"L-Light…" Ryuzaki broke the kiss, his cheeks flushed red and his eyes narrow with tears brimming his eyes. Pale long digits touched either side of Light's neck and Ryuzaki leaned up, hiding his face in the man's neck. "more." Ryuzaki couldn't breathe, his chest was tight, and every inch of skin was covered with chills from the exhilarating touches. Light kissed Ryuzaki's neck and only two words slipped form light's lips.

"I'm sorry."

As the scream came to an end, Light opened his eyes, bewildered. He was just whispering and holding Ryuzaki, and know he was ankle deep in dark fog. Anger began filling light, was that a simple thought? It felt real! It looked so vivid!

"_With the right plans in your mind, light Yagami, you rid the world of most of their criminals, but you did bad in killing the yin to the yang. Killing Lawliet sent you to hell, no matter which god you believe in. But thinking it over, you were let into a drifting zone between, for doing both bad and good. Granting you one wish, we gave you what you desired. You wanted Ryuzaki to be happy for once. You made it come true. With the man in heaven, he will have that thought in his mind for an eternity, as will you, but alas… neither of you will ever see one another. This is your heaven and hell. You've dug your grave, now peacefully rest with that one thought._" A voice whispered, echoing off of the walls. Light threw his head back, and for once, tears dripped down the sides of his face.


End file.
